callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Body Count
Body Count is a Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The player's objective is to clear any enemy targets until the score of 30,000 points is reached. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 1 minute 16.2 seconds. This is widely regarded as the easiest Infinity Ward time to beat. Overview The level takes place in America, with the Ultranationalists attacking. The player starts off with a SCAR-H w/ Red Dot Sight and M9, but a weapons cache can be found next to the player when they begin the level, and will have time to pick weapons before the attack starts. A score, set at a certain amount depending on the difficulty, will need to be emptied to complete the level. The player does this by killing enemies; by killing enemies quickly the player can chain kills together to make a combo (which earns bonus points) to empty the score faster. Once the attack starts, the player will find themselves exposed on all sides and should take cover in the small diner next to their starting position. Using the M14 EBR's Thermal Scope, the player will be able to pick off enemies through the smoke. Weaponry Starting weaponry SCARH.png|SCAR-H with Red Dot Sight M92FS.png|M9 In the initial area AK47.png|AK-47 Grenade Launcher M14EBR.png|M14 EBR with a Thermal Sight Intervention.png|Intervention RPG7.png|RPG-7 AA12.png|AA-12 with Red Dot Sight M1014.png|M1014 Holographic Found in level The following weapons can be found with and without attachments. AK47.png|AK-47 FAL II.png|FAL TAR21.png|TAR-21 RPD.png|RPD Vector.png|Vector STRIKER.png|Striker PP2000 II.png|PP2000 Trivia * An ordinary kill will give the player 1000 points, while an easy kill (triggered when killing an enemy who has been wounded and is crawling away) awards the player with 500 points. Knifing enemies in Last Stand is a "heartless kill," worth 2000 points, while destroying the two BTRs in the middle of the level nets the player 4000 points each. * Overlord and Ghost narrate the level, providing the player with hints as to in which direction enemies are approaching from. * Incredibly, it is possible to complete this Spec Op in under five seconds by firing the grenade launcher and RPG in the starting area then jump over the fence to start the timer and spawn enemies. Tips * A good tactic on Veteran is to take the RPG and the AK-47 with grenade launcher, run towards the BTRs, blast the truck when it is next to the enemy infantry and destroy the BTR-80s with the RPG, though tossing a semtex on the side of the BTR will destroy it instantly. * At the start of the level, get an assault rifle and a shotgun, and run to the opposite side of the bank. There is a truckload of enemies here unloading, and provide big combos. * The simplest way to beat this level on any difficulty is to stand in the alley, behind the back door of Joe's Diner, which is found back around Nova Gas Station. This is because the hostiles AI forces them to walk down the back door ramp where the player can easily pick them off and regenerate his health if he is hit. Also, this area is protected from the BTRs until the hostiles have been cleared at which point the player can find the vehicles one at a time. * An easy way to gain a ten kill combo is to use a launcher, either with the AK-47 or the RPG launcher itself, and take out the military transport delivering enemy troops to the bank. It takes only one hit, and then the player just has to deal with the four enemy troops around the bank to clear it. With a bit of luck the player can time the GP-25 and take out a few additional troops around the moving truck. * If the player does not care about the time, the player can approach the mission in a very defensive way. As soon as it begins, pick up the player's choice of weapons, and sprint towards the crashed Pave Low in the center. Get inside it by walking into a hatch at the back of the helicopter. Inside there is two holes, one in left and right side. The player now has the ability to kill the Russians, while staying safe from the BTRs, small-arms fire and grenades not aimed directly into the helicopter. Just watch the hatch, since the enemy will try to get in. This tactic can also be used if the player is playing co-op, since one of the players can shoot out the sides, while the other can cover the rear hatch. * A strategy that works great with two people (and one, but it is harder) is the player grabs the guns he wants, making sure that one person as a Thermal Scope, and the player proceeds to run back to Nate's and out the back door. One person faces the door into Nate's, and one person watches the bank. The two players then camp back there until the mission ends. * Another strategy that works great with anyone is to grab any weapon, run to the back of the bank, and stay behind the glass where a teller at a bank would work, because the glass is bulletproof from the outside, but on the inside the player can shoot out. Just watch the back door and the hall and camp until the mission ends. * Another good strategy is to grab the weapons that the player would like, (the M21 EBR and the AK-47 work best), and then proceed go to the half blown up taco store behind Nate's and stay inside. The enemies cannot enter and it should be very easy to kill them External links *Video: A more defensive approach to completing this op. Video thumb|300px|left|Body Count completed on Veteran in 14 seconds Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels